To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by XxKibaBluexX
Summary: It all started with a shadow from a boy who could fly, a thimble, an acorn, and a kiss. But what happened after wendy, john, and michel, returned with the lost boys? Surely petter would return. He had to. For he promised wendy befor he flew back to never neverland. The day he returns he finds his wendy waiting there for him by the window 3 years later. More about the story inside.
1. the start

**(First story) based on the 2003 movie peter pan **

**I am still writing the first chapter on my cell phone no less so please bear with me lol and thanks for reading :)**

It all started with a shadow from a boy who could fly, a thimble, an acorn, and a kiss. But what happened after wendy, john, and michel, returned with the lost boys? Surely petter would return. He had to. For he promised wendy before he flew off on the jolly roger back to never neverland. The day he returns he finds his wendy waiting there for him by the window 3 years later. Waiting for him to fly her off on another adventure. Petter has grown as well but how? Find out what adventures they have in store, the tragic, along with the romantic, and the childish fun wendy has waited 3 years for, as peters and wendys love grows will peter accept his love for wendy? Or will she find she is no match for his love of neverland?


	2. Chapter 1

To love would be an awfully big adventure

Chapter 1: the dream

"I know loads of storeies" wendy said excitedly. Peter thought for a moment when the most brilliant of plans came to mind. "Come with me" he said, the more he thought about it the more he loved this plan.

"But i... i can not fly" wendy said with hesitation stepping back. Petter stepped closer to her with excitement. "I'll teach you. I'll teach you to ride the winds back and away we go" he held her hand and guided her to the open window. His hands were so warm and his eyes so blue she felt lost in them. She wanted nothing more than to fly away on an adventure to a magical place unknown. Realization hit wendy and she let her hand slip from his walking back to her sleeping brothers. "Can john and michel come too?" Peter thought for a moment contemplating then looked at wendy and smiled agreeing to her request though he was wary about it. Wendy excitedly woke up the boys and told them that they were to be taught to fly. Peter grabbing tinkerbell sprinkled fairy dust on the boys. As they started flying all around the room he walked up behind wendy and playing around by tapping on her shoulder and hiding in her blind spot and when she looked to the other side he was there, he held up his hand and opend it. Wendy saw beautiful glowing sparkles that shined like tiny colorful diamonds and gold specks. Petter softly blew them in wendys face. She blinked dazed and petter held her hands. She looked into his beautiful sea blue eyes getting lost and entranced in them. he smiled and looked down. Following peters gaze wendy saw her feet were no longer touching the floor but were now 6 feet from the ground in mid air. Wendy looked excitedly at peter and petter smiled back at her.

As peter explained about mermaids, indians, and pirates the children put their worries of leaving aside and the boys were the first 2 out the window. Wendy was the only one left. Looking into the eyes of the boy that was about to change her life forever.

He held her hand and guided her up to the Nursery window. Peter taking a step off the ledge flying in mid air extended his hand out to wendy. She turned around looking at her childhood room. The only place she has ever known. Peter glided to her and whispered softly in her ear"forget them wendy, forget them all... come with me where you'll never never have to worry about grownup things again" his voice sent chills down her spine and made her heart feel warm and flutter. Wendy looked back at peter "never is an awfully long time" peter smiled and wendy smiled back. She made her choice. She was going to fallow this flying boy and have an amazing adventure.

As wendys eyes fluttered open she realized it was all just another dream from her past. Her heart felt heavy from that realization as she sat up in bed looking out her window that was open for the flying boy that she has not seen in 3 years except for in her dreams.

Once she got up and dressed for school she waited down stairs for the boys. Wendy was 15 now, almost 16. She had grown a lot since she was 12. She was taller, About 5'6 and she had gained beautiful curves like her mother. Some things didn't change though. Her hair was still beautiful, long flowing and was still an amazing auburn color. Her eyes were still as blue as the sky with that glint of innocence and fire that burned so brightly in them as a child. and her lips a warm pink almost red still held a kiss in the right hand corner that belonged to only one boy. Peter pan. As all of the boys finally made it down they headed out the door and off to school.

Wendy stayed in the back of the group with john walking by her side and the lost boys along with michel walking as a big group ahead of them talking of games and sports. Wendy was lost in thought about her dream and her memories. John looked at her concerned

"Wendy? are you alright? Wendy? hello?" John put his hand on wendys shoulder which was enough to bring her back to reality. She looked at her brother.

"I'm sorry john did you say something?" John just sighed

"You're doing it again wendy"

"What ever are you talking about john?"

"Wendy you know exactly what I'm talking about. You are thinking about him again aren't you?" He frowned

Wendy gave a guilty smile "that noticable huh?"

"Wendy" he sighed "I know its hard to come to terms with but hes not coming back"

"Thats not true john! He promised he would! He wouldnt lie about that!" Wendy snapped

John looked at her with wide eyes, his sister had never spoken to him like that before.

Wendy sighed "I'm sorry John. . . I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you are just trying to help. Its just... I'm getting older john... soon I'm to be 16 and peter is still just a boy. Soon I will be all grown up and he wont want to take me back to never land..." wendy trailed off.

"Take you back? But Wendy why would you want to go back?" John asked puzzled

"To go on another adventure john. Oh can't you just imagine the adventures we could have if we went back to visit?"

John watched the ground in thought his brow furrowed "well I suppose... but its been so long. Don't you think he should have been here by now?"

Wendys face fell. "Yes... he should have. But maybe something has been keeping him back... but hes coming back tonight. I know he is. He has to. Its a special night after all" she smiled. John barley saw wendy genuinely smile anymore. It was only when she talked of the adventures with peter that she had that heart warming smile on her face. He had truly missed seeing his sister so happy.

"Special night?" John was utterly confused

"Yes john. Tonight marks the third year of when peter first took us to neverland"

"Oh no wendy not that again" michel called from ahead of her

"Say what you want michel but he is coming. I know it."

The group walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

**phew! Finally got the first chapter up! I know its short im sorry. I hate reading short chapters let alone posting them but i promise the next one will be longer! :) please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**phew fanally another chapter up! Thank you to all who left reviews. You really inspired me to write more :3 thank you Daantje359 Abby0512x. BassPirate101:) well here b the next chapter :3 enjoy. Plz r&r**

Chapter 2: the window

Night couldn't come quick enough for wendy. School went on for so many agonizing hours, it couldn't. Go any slower. Finally in her last class which felt like the slowest she watched the clock as it ticked slower and slower. The teacher was going over their studies and their homework but all wendy could hear was white noise. She was too consumed with her thoughts. Finally when the bell rang wendy quickly grabbed her things and ran out the class room. The anticipation couldn't get any bigger. She hurried the boys home. When they arived she gave a quick hello to her parents and ran hurriedly upstairs. Sprinting to her room which was just for her on account that her parents belived she was now too old to sleep in the nursery she dropped her books and grabbed a bag. Now that she was ready this time she was going to be prepared.

Once she was all packed she focased on her hair and makeup. Wendy was normally not one to use makeup for she didn't need it but tonight was special. She put on a light brown eyeshadow to keep it natural and lightly applied some mascara making her eyelashes look fuller and longer. She finished it up with a clear lip gloss that had a tiny hint of shimmer to it. Wendy then grabbed her most glorious night gown and slipped it on. Finnished she looked herself over in the mirror. The night gown hugged her curves beautifully and was the most brilliant light blue. Her hair was down and had that slight curl it always did Peters kiss hung around her neck on a loose chain. She placed her hand on it and smiled. Tonight was the night. He was coming, She knew it. By now it was 8:30 and time to put the boys to bed. She went into the nursery and gathered the boys around. They were all very excited as they were every night when wendy would come in to tell her stories. To Wendy tonight was special so she decided to tell a special story. One all of the lost boys, john, and michel knew all to well for they had lived it. She told the story of their adventure to Nederland. It was the boys favorite story out of them all but rarely got to hear it because Wendy felt the story should only be told once a year on the eve of their departure to Never Neverland.

Tootles the youngest of the lost boys opened the window as tradition they always kept the window open just incase a small fairy and a flying boy wanted to listen in. Nana now old and gray lay next to john on the floor. She was still the best nanny on four paws. Her age hadnt slowed her down in the slightest.

Wendy started her story.

"Once there was a boy who could fly and never wanted to grow up." Throughout the story some of the boys would volunteer to play hook, the pirates, and the Indians. They were all laughing and having the best time. When the story ended all the boy's eyes were drooping with sleep and yawns came from their tired mouths. Wendy tucked all of them in and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Wendy" they all said in unison

Wendy closed the door behind her and headed off to her room.

Finally it was time. Wendy sat at her window looking up at the second star just thinking of all the fun adventures lay ahead of her. Wendy waited. And waited. And waited. Never taking her eyes off of the second star. As her eyes grew heavy she started to see the sky getting lighter and the star faiding until it all but disappeared. As her eyelids closed over her sapphire blue eyes. Sleep overtook her.

* * *

A boy with a sun kissed face and sandy blond hair flew up to her window just before the sun peaked over the harrison. Tears streaked Wendy's aged face as she slept. The boy felt a slight tug in his chest and a pagin of guilt rise in him. It was his fault she was crying. But he could not bring himself to wake her. She looked too peaceful. Too perfect. Almost like a delicate rose. One touch and she would fall apart. He knew why she was crying. Which made him feel even worse. Every year she would wait for him. Hopeful that he would take her away again. "But she thinks of me as a boy" he thought to himself. "I am not quite that any longer. She wants to see the old me." The boy glided over to her and looked down at a chain around her neck, hanging on it loosely was an acorn with a hole in the middle. It was a kiss. It was his kiss that he gave to her so long ago. The same kiss that saved her life from an arrow that tootles shot at her when tinkerbell told all of the lost boys he wanted them to shoot her down. His kiss is what saved her. He gently held it in his fingertips and smiled at the memory. He had such good memories with Wendy. Wendy stirred in her sleep "petter" she mumbled quietly. Her voice was so different from when the boy remembered. It was so soft. Like silk, kind and gentle but mature. The boy looked down ashamed to even be in her presents but he could not face her... not after so long. Tinkerbell pulled on the back of the boys hair signaling thier time to go. The boys side and placed his lips by Wendy's ear as he once did before in a windowsill very similar to this one "I'm sorry wendy... Please forgive me" he whispered ever so quietly. Wendy started to stir and the boy though wit much to his dismay flew off. "She can not see me. It is best if she just forgot."

Wendys eyes fluttered open at the spund of a bell that sounded very much like tink. her heart leaped and she gazed out the window looking around for a flying boy and a fairy.

"Peter!" She yelled

But no one answered.

"Peter please answer me! Peter you came! I know you did! Please peter! Come back!" Her voice was choaked up by Tears as they flowed over her eyes and streaked down her cheeks. she felt her heart shatter.

"Peter..." she whimpered "please come back..." she sat on the floor and held her knees to her chest and cried into her arms as the sun of the next day shone on her through the open window.

**phew! Yay! I got another chapter up! X3 thank you to all of you who reviewed! You truly inspired. me to keep writing! Thank you guys :3 **


End file.
